Save My Disney Character
Save My Disney Character was a contest run by BrettEagles that started on 11/7/08 and ended on 1/6/09. The characters chosen for this contest consisted of the Disney classics (i.e. Mickey, Donald, Goofy) and characters from Disney featured animated movies (including Pixar productions). In the finale, Scrooge McDuck defeated Ariel with a vote of 45-40. Results *1: Scrooge McDuck - Christmas on Bear Mountain *2: Ariel - The Little Mermaid *3: WALL-E - WALL-E *4: Meeko - Pocahontas *5: Donald Duck - The Wise Little Hen *6: Fa Mulan - Mulan *7: Remy - Ratatouille *8: Tinker Bell - Peter Pan *9: Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story *10: Belle - Beauty and the Beast *11: Jasmine- Aladdin *11: Stitch - Lilo and Stitch *13: Lilo Pelekai - Lilo and Stitch *13: Dory - Finding Nemo *15: Pluto - The Chain Gang *15: Ursula - The Little Mermaid *17: Flower - Bambi *17: Aladdin - Aladdin *19: Baloo - The Jungle Book *19: Miss Bianca - The Rescuers *21: Mickey Mouse - Plane Crazy *21: The Beast - Beauty and the Beast *23: Bambi - Bambi *23: Timon - The Lion King *25: Minnie Mouse - Plane Crazy *25: Alice - Alice In Wonderland *25: Cheshire Cat - Alice In Wonderland *28: Simba - The Lion King *28: Scar - The Lion King *28: Megara - Hercules *31: Winnie The Pooh - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *31: The Genie - Aladdin *31: Hades - Hercules *34: Eeyore - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *34: Sebastian - The Little Mermaid *34: Mufasa - The Lion King *37: Dumbo - Dumbo *37: The Tramp - Lady and the Tramp *37: EVE - WALL-E *40: Robin Hood - Robin Hood *40: Gaston - Beauty and the Beast *40: Esmeralda - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *43: Goofy - Mickey's Revue *43: Jafar - Aladdin *43: Sheriff Woody - Toy Story *46: Cinderella - Cinderella *46: Captain Hook - Peter Pan *46: Nala - The Lion King *49: Jiminy Cricket - Pinnochio *49: Peter Pan - Peter Pan *49: Pongo - 101 Dalmatians *49: Sir Hiss - Robin Hood *53: Timothy Q. Mouse - Dumbo *53: Ratigan - The Great Mouse Detective *53: Pumbaa - The Lion King *53: Emile - Ratatouille *57: Kaa - The Jungle Book *57: Captain Li Shang - Mulan *57: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan - Monsters, Inc. *57: Mike Wazowski - Monsters, Inc. *61: Daisy Duck - Mr. Duck Steps Out *61: Maid Marian - Robin Hood *61: Prince John - Robin Hood *61: Tod - The Fox and the Hound *65: Tigger – The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *65: Piglet – The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *65: Abu – Aladdin *65: Zazu – The Lion King *69: Pete - Alice Solves the Puzzle *69: Rabbit - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *69: Owl - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *69: Scuttle - The Little Mermaid *73: Thumper - Bambi *73: Little John - Robin Hood *73: Flounder - The Little Mermaid *73: Emperor Kuzco - The Emperor's New Groove *77: Snow White - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *77: Queen of Hearts - Alice In Wonderland *77: Nemo - Finding Nemo *77: Alfredo Linguini - Ratatouille *81: Bagheera – The Jungle Book *81: Quasimodo – The Hunchback of Notre Dame *81: Jane Porter – Tarzan *81: Randall Boggs – Monsters, Inc *85: Lucifer – Cinderella *85: Lumiere – Beauty and the Beast *85: Clayton – Tarzan *85: Helen Parr/Elastigril – The Incredibles *89: Chip: Private Pluto *89: Dale: Private Pluto *89: Dopey - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *89: Grumpy - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *93: Ludwig Von Drake - The Wonderful World of Color *93: Pinnochio - Pinnochio *93: Merlin - The Sword In The Stone *93: Flik - A Bug's Life *97: Max Goof - Goof Troop *97: Mad Hatter - Alice In Wonderland *97: Merryweather - Sleeping Beauty *97: Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians *101: White Rabbit - Alice In Wonderland *101: Michael Darling - Peter Pan *101: John Darling - Peter Pan *101: Lady - Lady and the Tramp *101: Jessie - Toy Story 2 *106: Anastasia - Cinderella *106: Wendy Darling - Peter Pan *106: Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty *106: Rafiki - The Lion King *106: Clopin - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *111: Dodo - Alice In Wonderland *111: Roo - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *111: Hercules - Hercules *111: Kronk - The Emperor's New Groove *111: Violet Parr - The Incredibles *116: Huey - Donald's Nephews *116: Dewey - Donald's Nephews *116: Louie - Donald's Nephews *116: Oliver - Oliver and Company *116: Edna Mode - The Incredibles *121: Jaq- Cinderella *121: Flora - Sleeping Beauty *121: Perdita - 101 Dalmatians *121: Prince Eric - The Little Mermaid *121: Tarzan - Tarzan *126: Doc - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *126: Gus - Cinderella *126: Fauna - Sleeping Beauty *126: Mowgli - The Jungle Book *126: Hopper - A Bug's Life *131: Jose Carioca - Saludos Amigos *131: Iago - Aladdin *131: Heimlich - A Bug's life *131: Marlin - Finding Nemo *131: Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - The Incredibles *136: Panchito Pistoles - The Three Caballeros *136: March Hare - Alice In Wonderland *136: Pocahontas - Pocahontas *136: Judge Claude Frollo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *136: Captain Phoebus - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *141: Mr. Smee - Peter Pan *141: Cogsworth - Beauty And The Beast *141: LeFou - Beauty And The Beast *141: Shan Yu - Mulan *141: Emperor Zurg - Toy Story 2 *146: Sleepy - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *146: Bashful - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *146: The Evil Queen - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *146: Drizella- Cinderella *146: Buddy Pine/Syndrome - The Incredibles *151: Sheriff of Nottingham - Robin Hood *151: Friar Tuck - Robin Hood *151: Dr. Jumba Jookiba - Lilo and Stitch *151: Princess Atta - A Bug's Life *151: P.T. Flea - A Bug's Life *156: Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty *156: Bernard - The Rescuers *156: Basil - The Great Mouse Detective *156: Mr. Potato Head - Toy Story *156: Dash Parr - The Incredibles *161: Clarabelle Cow - Plane Crazy *161: Sneezy - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *161: Philoctetes - Hercules *161: Yzma - The Emperor's New Groove *161: Hamm - Toy Story *166: Lady Tremaine - Cinderella *166: Tiger Lily - Peter Pan *166: Copper - The Fox And The Hound *166: Mrs. Potts - Beauty And The Beast *166: Chip - Beauty And The Beast *171: Wart/Arthur - The Sword In The Stone *171: Archimedes The Owl - The Sword In The Stone *171: Lady Kluck - Robin Hood *171: Dodger - Oliver and Company *171: Stinky Pete The Prospector - Toy Story 2 *176: Horace Horsecollar - The Plow Boy *176: Geppetto - Pinnochio *176: King Louie - The Jungle Book *176: Kanga - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *176: King Triton - The Little Mermaid *181: The Magic Mirror - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *181: Pain - Hercules *181: Panic - Hercules *181: Francis - A Bug's Life *181: Roz- Monsters, Inc. *186: Prince Phillip - Sleeping Beauty *186: Shere Khan - The Jungle Book *186: Captain John Smith - Pocahontas *186: Mushu - Mulan *186: Bowler Hat Guy - Meet The Robinsons *191: Happy - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *191: Prince Charming - Cinderella *191: Roger Radcliffe - 101 Dalmatians *191: Thomas O'Malley - The Aristocats *191: Vixey - The Fox and the Hound *196: Colonel Hathi - The Jungle Book *196: Alan-A-Dale - Robin Hood *196: Madame Medusa - The Rescuers *196: Cobra Bubbles - Lilo and Stitch *196: Kenai - Brother Bear *201: Anita Radcliffe - 101 Dalmatians *201: Milo James Thatch - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *201: Lucius Best/Frozone - The Incredibles *201: Lightning McQueen - Cars *201: Tow Mater - Cars *206: Yen Sid - Fantasia *206: The Headless Horseman - The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad *206: Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad - The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad *206: Madame Mim - The Sword In The Stone *206: Crush - Finding Nemo *211: Percival C. McLeach - The Rescuers Down Under *211: Governor Ratcliffe - Pocahontas *211: Pacha - The Emperor's New Groove *211: Grace - Home on the Range *211: Gill - Finding Nemo *216: Monstro - Pinnochio *216: Tweedledee - Alice In Wonderland *216: Tweedledum - Alice In Wonderland *216: Tick Tock - Peter Pan *216: Boo - Monsters, Inc. *221: Ichabod Crane - The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad *221: Marie - The Aristocats *221: Koda- Brother Bear *221: Lewis - Meet the Robinsons *221: Rex - Toy Story *226: Agent Wendy Pleakley - Lilo and Stitch *226: Doc Hudson - Cars *226: Sally Carrera - Cars *226: Luigi - Cars *226: M-O - WALL-E *231: Terk - Tarzan *231: Captain Gantu - Lilo and Stitch *231: Rutt - Brother Bear *231: Tuke - Brother Bear *231: Buck - Home on the Range *236: Horace Badun - 101 Dalmatians *236: Jasper Badun - 101 Dalmatians *236: Percy - Pocahontas *236: Denahi - Brother Bear *236: Wilbur Robinson - Meet The Robinsons *241: The Horned King - The Black Cauldron *241: Kercheck - Tarzan *241: Tantor - Tarzan *241: Chicken Little - Chicken Little *241: Bruce - Finding Nemo *246: Figaro - Pinnochio *246: The Blue Fairy - Pinnochio *246: Stromboli - Pinnochio *246: Duchess - The Aristocats *246: Roquefort - The Aristocats *251: Edgar Balthazar - The Aristocats *251: Gurgi - The Black Cauldron *251: Aladar: Dinosaur *251: Alameda Slim - Home on the Range *251: Abby Mallard - Chicken Little *256: Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *256: Jim Hawkins - Treasure Planet *256: B.E.N. - Treasure Planet *256: John Silver - Treasure Planet *256: Mrs. Caloway - Home on the Range *261: Taran - The Black Cauldron *261: Wilbur - The Rescuers Down Under *261: Plio - Dinosaur *261: Maggie - Home on the Range *261: Fish Out Of Water - Chicken Little Movie Rankings (Based on when all characters from a movie are eliminated. Characters from multiple movies are counted towards their first appearance): *1: The Little Mermaid *2: WALL-E *3: Pocahontas *4: Mulan *5: Ratatouille *6: Peter Pan *7: Toy Story *8: Beauty and the Beast *9: Aladdin *9: Lilo and Stitch *11: Finding Nemo *12: Bambi *13: The Jungle Book *13: The Rescuers *15: The Lion King *16: Alice In Wonderland *17: Hercules *18: The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *19: Dumbo *19: Lady and the Tramp *21: Robin Hood *21: The Hunchback of Notre Dame *23: Cinderella *24: Pinnochio *24: 101 Dalmatians *26: The Great Mouse Detective *27: Monsters, Inc. *28: The Fox and the Hound *29: The Emperor's New Groove *30: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *31: Tarzan *32: The Incredibles *33: The Sword in the Stone *33: A Bug's Life *35: Sleeping Beauty *36: Toy Story 2 *37: Oliver and Company *38: Saludos Amigos *39: The Three Caballeros *40: Meet The Robinsons *41: The Aristocats *42: Brother Bear *43: Atlantis: The Lost Empire *43: Cars *45: Fantasia *45: The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad *47: The Rescuers Down Under *47: Home On The Range *49: The Black Cauldron *49: Chicken Little *51: Dinosaur *52: Treasure Planet Category:Save My